1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to electric power generation, and more specifically to an electromagnetic power generator.
2. Related Art
An electric generator converts mechanical energy into electric energy. In a conventional electric generator, an electric conductor (e.g., wire coil) may be set in motion (e.g., rotation) with respect one or more permanent magnets having opposite polarity. The movement of the electric conductor relative to the permanent magnets creates a variance in the magnetic flux passing through the electric conductor thereby giving rise to an electric field (i.e., electric charges) within the electric conductor.
Drawing an electric load off a conventional electric generator causes an electric current to flow through the electric conductor and generates a magnetic field around the electric conductor. But the flow of the electric current hinders the motion of the electric conductor relative to the permanent magnets because the magnetic field that is generated by the flow of the electric current opposes the permanent magnets of the electric generator. In order to sustain the electric field and the flow of the electric current, a conventional electric generator requires an increasing amount of mechanical energy in order to maintain the motion of the electric conductor relative to the permanent magnets.
Due to a tendency to slow and lock during operation, conventional electric generators are generally deployed when decelerating and stopping a moving automobile (e.g., regenerative breaking system). However, a conventional electric generator is unable to effectively harness energy from jolts and vibrations experienced by a moving automobile. Such motions do not provide sufficient mechanical energy to overcome the opposing magnetic forces arising from the electric generator's usual operation and to prevent the electric generator from locking. Consequently, an abundant source of energy may be left untapped and wasted.